Zweinsteins Elite
by JFCKQ
Summary: Hij is de keizer van het zesde jaar, koning van Griffoendor, prins van Zweinstein. Zij is onafhankelijk, sterk en weigert te buigen voor het aanzien van de Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**_Zweinsteins Elite_**

 **Kinderachtig.**

Ja, dat is hij. En arrogant, egoïstisch, vol van zichzelf. Wie denkt hij wel niet wie hij is! De keizer van het zesde jaar. Koning van Griffoendor. Prins van Zweinstein. En zijn vrienden als onderdanen. Gitzwart haar en bruine ogen. Ster van het Griffoendorteam. Hij kan zijn eigen voeten maar kussen.

 **Vuur.**

Het enige woord dat haar omschrijft. Een zee van vlammen met een twinkeling van groen. Ze laat niet over haar heen lopen. Zij kan zichzelf redden, heeft andermans hulp niet nodig. Het maakt haar niet uit wat anderen van haar denken. Ze heeft een groot hart. Zelfs voor Zwadderich. Ook al kan ik dat niet begrijpen.

 _Iedereen moet buigen voor de onverschrokken Potter._

 _Waren er maar meer zoals Evans._

 **Hoofdstuk 1**

"Hé! James. Opstaan! Je kan in de trein weer pitten, vriend." Sirius sleurt me op de grond en huppelt naar zijn koffer.

"Jij moet echt een keertje nagekeken worden. Wees toch eens stil." Zeg ik terwijl ik in mijn ogen wrijf. "Koffie." Ik sta op en trek een trui aan.

"We gaan weer naar Zweinstein domoor. Ik ben blij, oké. Laat me." Fluitend loopt hij naar de badkamer.

Ik loop de trap af en loop de keuken binnen. Uit automatisme pak ik de waterketel en vul 'm met water.

"Mag ik ook een kopje, beste jongen?" Glimlachend loopt mijn vader de keuken binnen.

"Pa! Ik dacht dat je boeven moest vangen." Na een klap op zijn schouder ga ik verder met de koffie.

"Ze hebben me een dagje vrij gegund. En weet jij waar het spek ligt?" Zoekend kijkt hij in de koelkast.

"Boven de groenten, naast de worst." Voorzichtig giet ik twee mokken vol met koffie.

"Bedankt."

Zingend komt Sirius binnen, maar stopt vrijwel onmiddellijk. "Meneer Potter! Jeetje! Wat een gelukkie. Goeie nachtrust gehad?' Na zijn hand geschud te hebben, pakt hij een broodje en neemt een grote hap van. 'Die deugnieten geven je eindelijk een dagje rust. Poeh, jammer dat we weer weg moeten." Een grote teug melk verdwijnt in zijn keel. Met een klap zet hij het glas weer neer op het aanrecht en kijkt met een triomfantelijke grijns en een enorme melksnor mij en mijn vader aan.

* * *

"Lily! Word eens wakker!" Kreunend stap ik uit bed. Waarom zo vroeg? Ik functioneer pas na ongeveer elf uur 's ochtends. De wekker van Mary geeft 6:15 aan. Shit. Na minstens een minuut gapen, rekken en in mijn ogen wrijven, loop ik de badkamer binnen. Let's get this over with. Ik neem alle tijd. Door douchen word ik wakker. Wanneer ik mijn haar heb gewassen, mijzelf volledig heb ingesopt en mijn benen heb geschoren ben ik er klaar voor. Niemand gaat mijn eerste dag verpesten.

* * *

"SIRIUS! ALS JE NU NIET KLAAR BENT, BREEK IK JE!" schreeuw ik naar boven. We gaan sowieso te laat komen als hij nu niet naar beneden komt. Ik hoor hem vloeken. Bonk, bonk, bonk. En ja hoor, de altijd vrolijke Sirius komt eindelijk de gang binnen, zijn hutkoffer achter zich aansleurend.

"Rustig, ouwe. En by the way, ik ben veel sterker dan jij. Jij kan mij echt niet breken, man. Je bent iets te veel bot en iets te weinig spier." Ik probeer hem een klap te geven, maar die had hij al verwacht en duikt net op tijd weg.

"Hé, hé. Jullie zijn nog niet eens op Zweinstein, houd nog wat voor Anderling over wil je?" Mijn vader duwt ons de auto in. "Sorry pa. Je hebt gelijk."

"Anderling kan niet zonder ons, dat weten wij ook wel" gniffelt Sirius. Anderling kan ons wel achter het behang plakken.

"Houden jullie het wel rustig, voor zover dat kan? Anderling heeft wel betere dingen te doen." Pa kijkt ons serieus aan via de achteruitkijkspiegel.

"Zoals Sneep en zijn vriendjes. Achterbakse slangen." Ik moet aan Lily denken.

"Kalm aan, maat. Bewaar het voor later" knipoogt Sirius. Ik weet wat hij bedoeld. Hier komen ze niet ongestraft vanaf.

* * *

"We zijn er, meisjes. Ik pak jullie bagage wel even." Zuchtend stap ik uit de auto. Mijn benen doen pijn van de lange rit. Mary's vader overhandigd mijn hutkoffer. "Dankuwel, meneer. En nogmaals, hartstikke bedankt voor het logeren en meerijden."

"Oh, het is geen moeite. Je bent altijd welkom, dat je dat maar weet." Ik geef hem een knuffel. En nadat ook Mary afscheid heeft genomen lopen we naar de muur en rennen we het platform op.

"Niemand lette op toch?" Mary kijkt naar de poort.

"Vast niet. En als ze iets zagen zullen ze het vast negeren. Maak je geen zorgen." Ik trek haar mee naar de trein. Daar zien we Frank en Alice.

"Hallo! Hoe gaat het ermee meiden?"Frank geeft ons een dikke knuffel. Frank en Alice zijn de hartelijkste mensen die men maar kan bedenken. Elke keer dat ik met ze praat word ik meteen vrolijker.

"Heel goed, dankjewel. Lange reis, maar we zijn er. En jullie, nog iets leuks gedaan?"

Alice glimlacht. "We zijn met Franks familie op vakantie geweest. Heel leuk." Ze geeft Frank een zoen. Ik glimlach. Het leukste koppel ooit. Geen twijfel mogelijk.

"Ik zie het! Mooi kleurtje!" Mary begint met het inspecteren van Alice's zongebruinde armen en gezicht. Ik moet giechelen. Mary heeft geen rem of filter. Maar Alice laat het toe, wetend hoe Mary kan zijn.

"Wel raar hoor. We waren in een gebied met alleen maar dreuzels. Dus geen magie, wat wel jammer was. Maar we konden ons goed aanpassen."

Ik kijk op mijn horloge. "Gelukkig. Maar ik denk dat we maar moeten instappen, gezien de tijd. We zien jullie later!"

Mary en ik stappen de trein in. "Zie jij nog een lege coupé?"

"Nee, maar laten we nog even verder kijken, Lien. Waarschijnlijk is er achter nog wel eentje."

"Oh, en ik moet nog naar de andere kant van de trein. De Klassenoudsten wachten op me." Mijn koffer begon zwaar te worden. Is er in hemelsnaam ergens een coupé?

"Weet je al wie er nog meer Hoofdmonitor is dit jaar?"

"Nee, dat stond raar genoeg niet op de brief. Maar dat zal vast een foutje zijn."

"Ja, vast… Weet je wat, Lily? Ga jij maar alvast. Ik zoek wel verder."

"Echt?" ze knikt. "Oh dankje! Super. Ik zie je straks." Ik loop en andere kant op, kijk over mijn schouder en zwaai naar haar. Ze zwaait terug, maar kijkt ineens achter me. Ik loop tegen iets op en val klungelig op de grond. Daar staat hij. Mijn borderline stalker. James Potter.

"Ben je eindelijk voor James gevallen, bloemknopje?" Sirius begint achter hem proesten. Ik maaks een kotsgeluid. Sukkel. Snel sta ik op van de grond en strijk mijn kleding recht. "Droom maar lekker verder. Ik moet ervandoor. Hopelijk amuseer je James nog een beetje, want die kijkt nogal beduust." James kijkt mij indringend aan. Ik word er een beetje ongemakkelijk van en loop snel verder. "Doei, Mary."

* * *

Sirius lacht een halve minuut later nog steeds. "Ben je klaar?"

"Ja, sorry." Hij slaat zijn hand voor zijn mond om zijn lachen te verdoezelen. Ik loop verder. Lily is waarschijnlijk allang bij de coupé. Sirius loopt half huppelend achter mij aan. Sukkel.

"Ga jij maar bij deze andere twee idioten zitten, dan zie ik jullie later." Ik duw Sirius op de bank naast Remus. Remus en Peter kijken mij vermoeid aan. Die hebben duidelijk geen geduld voor een drukke Sirius. Ik grijns en zeg: "Veel plezier!" Snel loop ik weg. Tijdens de weg naar de Hoofdmonitorencoupé dwalen mijn gedachten af naar Lily. Ze was duidelijk niet op haar gemak. Dat is ze sowieso al nooit in mijn gezelschap, dat weet ik ook heus wel. Maar er was iets meer aan de hand. Ik kan er niet bij wat er aan de hand is. Deed ik iets fout? Ik deed praktisch niets. Toch durfde ze mij niet aan te kijken.

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten als ik realiseer dat ik mijn bestemming heb bereikt. Lily was al begonnen. "Ik weet niet waar de andere Hoofdmonitor uithangt maar die zal vast nog wel komen. Heeft iemand nog een…" Iedereen kijkt langs haar heen naar mij. Dat was haar opgevallen en valt stil. Ze draait zich om.

"Hoi" zeg ik zacht. "Sorry dat ik laat ben. Er lag iets in de weg."

Ze knikt. "Oh ja…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Mijn hoofd duizelt. Dit moet een zieke grap zijn van het schoolbestuur. Iedereen weet dat ik die schoft niet kan uitstaan. Al sinds mijn eerste leerjaar haat ik hem, iets wat ik niet per se geheim heb gehouden. Dus dat ze tot het besluit zijn gekomen om mij en die klootzak een jaar samen te laten leven is voor mij een raadsel. Ik weet zeker dat dit niet goed gaat uitpakken.

James beantwoord nog wat vragen. Een paar hebben serieuze vragen, maar ik weet zeker dat anderen gewoon zijn aandacht willen. Ze doen maar. Ik denk niet dat hij het überhaupt door heeft. Dit soort dingen gebeuren altijd. Waar hij ook maar heengaat, hangt er een zwerm pubermeisjes om hem heen. Meestal durven ze niet eens iets aan hem te vragen. Ze lopen alleen maar stiekem, voor zover dat kan, achter hem aan. Hij vindt het best, alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld is. Ik walg ervan. Typisch Potter.

Hij is klaar. Ik ga Mary zoeken. Die moet vast ergens een coupé hebben gevonden. Iedereen loopt weg, naar hun vrienden. Ook Potter sloft naar de andere coupés. Hij fluit een liedje van the Beatles. Gek dat hij dat kent. Ik dacht dat dreuzelnummers nooit door de magische gemeenschap worden geluisterd. Misschien is hij een uitzondering op de regel.

* * *

De hele uitleg blijft Lily afwezig. Normaal is ze altijd pienter en oplettend. Waarom doet ze ineens zo anders? Ik kan niets bedenken. Ze kijkt in ieder geval niet blij. Waarschijnlijk is het idee dat wij straks samen moeten leven niet goed gevallen bij haar. Ze haat me. Sinds de eerste al. Maar ik ben niet meer zoals de eerste, zoals vorig jaar. Dat ligt achter me. Kan ze dat inzien? Ze ziet er niet zo goed uit, ook al is het Lily Evans. Dikke wallen onder haar ogen. Ze blijven ondanks de duidelijke vermoeidheid even sprankelend. Lily kijkt naar een paar meisjes die gretig hun handen opsteken. Ik ben benieuwd wat ze te zeggen hebben. Meestal iets zinloos.

"Weten we van te voren met wie we moeten patrouilleren?" vraagt er een voorzichtig. Een paar andere meiden gniffelen gespannen.

"Ja" antwoord ik. "Lily en ik stellen een schema op die we ruim van tevoren aan jullie zullen doorgeven."

Een ander meisje stelt daarop de vraag: "Mogen we voorkeuren doorgeven?" ze begint enigszins te blozen.

"Nee. Je moet het maar doen met degene met wie je wordt ingedeeld." Ik zucht. "Nog vragen? Anders zijn we klaar hier." Ik ben een beetje klaar met die vragen. Wat verwachten ze nou van mij? "Goed, dan zie ik jullie straks." Iedereen loopt de coupé uit. Lily staart voor zich uit en heeft duidelijk niet geluisterd. Ook ik pak mijn spullen en slenter naar mijn vrienden.

"Dun, duh-duh duh, dun duh-duh duh, dun, duh-duh duh - I give her all my love. That's all I do. And if you saw my love, you'd love her too – I love her" neurie ik. Het zit al de hele vakantie in mijn hoofd. Alleen het eerste stuk. Super irritant. Achter me hoor ik Lily zuchten. Blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige die het irritant vind.

Ondertussen ben ik bij de goede coupé aanbeland. Het volume is in vergelijking met andere delen van de wagon vele malen grote. Ik hoor Sirius gillen van het lachen en Remus luidkeels schelden. Peter zit er beduusd bij. Zo te zien hebben ze plofpoker gespeeld en heeft Remus verloren.

"Dat is dan een boterbiertje voor mij, vriend. Ha!" zegt Sirius nogal opgewekt.

"Of je staat er eentje minder bij mij in het schuld, Sirius" zegt Remus. Hij grijnst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Mary ligt te slapen. Ze kwijlt een beetje. De trein is nu rustig, in hoeverre ongeveer 500 pubers in één trein rustig kunnen zijn. Ik lees en dat is prima.

Na een kwartier kan ik mij niet meer op mijn boek concentreren. Mijn gedachtes dwalen steeds af naar wat er eerder deze dag allemaal is gebeurd. Ik voel me onwennig. School voelt ineens anders dan vorige jaren. Vroeger was alles zorgeloos. Goede cijfers halen, uitstapjes naar Zweinsveld, vrij van Petunia. Dat waren mijn bezigheden. Het is alsof een donkere wolk over Zweinstein is geschoven. Natuurlijk, Zweinstein is en blijft hetzelfde. Ik weet niet er hoe ik ooit afscheid van moet nemen na de examens. De magische wereld is aan het veranderen, zelfs hier is dat voelbaar. Mensen zijn voorzichtig, soms zelfs achterdochtig. Er wordt onderscheid gemaakt in afkomst, wie zijn of haar vrienden en familie zijn. Ik betrap mezelf erop dat ik ook leerlingen uit Zwadderich ontwijk. Vooral na Severus' gedrag. Potter en zijn 'maten' beginnen zich daarentegen zich steeds beter te gedragen. Waarom? God mag het weten. Ik weet het in ieder geval niet.

* * *

"Zijn we er nou eindelijk? Jezus, wat duurt dit lang." Sirius kan niet meer stil zitten. Nog even en hij stuitert van de bank af. "Ik wil verdomme gewoon naar buiten."

Het is pikkedonker buiten, dus ik weet niet waar we precies zijn. Maar volgens mijn horloge zijn we ongeveer 20 minuten verwijderd van Zweinstein. Dat ga ik niet aan Sirius vertellen, want dan wordt hij nog irritanter dan dat hij nu al is.

"Zit gewoon eens even stil, man. Ik kan me niet meer op mijn boek concentreren door jou." Zo te horen is Remus ook lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Peter ziet er tevens niet al te vrolijk uit. Stiekem moet ik er wel om lachen. Stelletje idioten.

* * *

De rest van de avond gaat als een waas voorbij. Ik praat een beetje met Mary en Alice, soms met Frank, eet wat en luister met een half oor naar wat er gezegd wordt. Mijn gedachten zijn ergens anders, ik weet niet waar. Mijn brein leeft vanavond een eigen leven. Ik word wakker geschud door Mary wanneer we trap op lopen. "Hé wandelende tak, ik weet niet waar jij naartoe gaat maar je bed is deze kant op." Ze trekt me mee.

"Sorry Mary, ik weet niet wat ik heb. Moe ofzo…"

"Uh-huh. Vertel mij wat." We slenteren de trap op, weg van het rumoer. Blijkbaar zijn anderen niet zo moe.  
"Mary… Mary, ik moet de andere kant op. Ik slaap alleen tegenwoordig." Ik geef haar een knuffel en begin me los te wurmen uit haar grip.

"Slaap lekker. Moet ik nog met je mee lopen of ben je nog in staat de weg te vinden?" ze gniffelt. "Doei." Ze loopt weg naar de Griffoendor toren en ik de andere kant op naar de hoofdmonitorenkamer. Een nieuw jaar te gaan. Met Slakhoorn, proefwerken, bergen huiswerk, patrouilleren met Potter. Bah, Potter. Hoe lang zit ik nou al met die jongen opgescheept? Ik kan hem maar niet zien te lozen. Nu woon ik zelfs praktisch met hem samen. Een zucht ontsnapt mijn mond.

* * *

Aarzelend doe ik de deur open. Zo te zien is hij er nog niet. De zitkamer is leeg en het is redelijk stil. Opgelucht kijk ik op mijn gemak rond. Het is klein, maar knus. Twee bureaus aan de achterkant van de kamer tussen twee deuren. Ik neem aan dat die naar de slaapkamers leiden. Voor de rest zijn de muren bedekt met planken en kasten waar voornamelijk boeken in staan. Voor de haard staat een bank en een grote stoel. Hier kan ik wel aan wennen.

Vanuit mijn bed hoor ik de deur opengaan. Ze is er, gelukkig. Tijdens het eten zag ze er niet goed uit. Normaal is ze heel vrolijk, maar vandaag zat ze maar een beetje in haar eten te roeren. Hopelijk gaat het nu beter. Ik hoor niets meer. Geen deur of douche, niets. Waarschijnlijk heeft ze niet door dat ik er ben. Nadat ik de eerstejaars had begeleid samen met Anderling en de klassenoudsten, ben ik zo snel mogelijk mijn bed in gekropen. Na een hele dag Sirius, Peter en Remus had ik even geen behoefte aan gezelschap. Mijn vrienden betekenen alles voor mij, daar niet van, maar soms komen ze mijn neus uit. Zoals nu.

Ik hoor een deur open en dichtgaan. Ze gaat slapen, godzijdank. Die kan waarschijnlijk wel wat rust gebruiken. Wanneer heeft Lily het niet druk? Jeetje mina, ze is altijd in de weer. Druk, druk, druk. Ze cijfert zichzelf weg voor anderen. Heel lief en aardig, maar niet altijd goed voor jezelf.

Ik moet zuchten. Lily… Ze deed weer zo bot vandaag. Kijk, ik snap dat ze vroeger zo reageerde. Ik was een irritante, arrogante sukkel in de liefde. Ik was haar praktisch aan het stalken. Maar het laatste jaar heb ik geprobeerd mezelf te verbeteren. Ze ziet het niet. Ze ziet nog steeds die lul van vorig jaar. Uiteraard, ik ben nog steeds de allerliefste niet. Dat kan ook niet als je beste vriend Sirius heet.

Toen ze mij tegenkwam op de gang in de trein deed ze net alsof ik niet bestond. Vroeger gunde ze mij nog een belediging, maar vandaag was ik onzichtbaar.

* * *

Bons… Bons… Verward til ik mijn hoofd uit het kussen. Waar ben ik? Bons… Oh ja, andere kamer. In mijn eentje. Bons… Bons… Bons… Wat is dat geluid? Ik kreun en trek mijn dekbed over mijn hoofd. Nog even, dan sta ik later wel op. "Lily? Ben je wakker? Ik sta nu al een paar minuten op je deur te kloppen. Je komt zo nog te laat." Shit. Niet Potter. Ik heb geen eigen kamer. Ik deel een kamer met Potter. "Ga weg, Potter."

"Je moet het zelf maar weten, je bent gelukkig wel wakker nu. Ik ga ervandoor. Tot later bij Toverdranken." Doei.

Oké, Lily. Je kan dit. De eerste dag van school. Gaan met die banaan.

 **AN: Bedankt voor alle reviews. Heel cheesy om te zeggen, ik weet het, toch is het zo leuk om ze te lezen. Ik word er echt blij van. Als je een hoofdstuk leest en je ziet een fout, meld het alsjeblieft. Ik probeer natuurlijk zo min mogelijk verkeerd te doen, maar omdat ik af en toe schrijf kan de chronologie of de karakterontwikkeling een beetje raar zijn. Sorry daarvoor. Feedback vind ik dus fijn, laat daarom vooral een review achter. En als je nou denkt: 'Goh, bewaren voor later dit.' vergeet dan niet om dit verhaal te volgen. Dankjewel dat je de tijd neemt om dit te lezen. Kus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Long time no see. Sorry daarvoor, ik ben totaal niet gedisciplineerd. Hopelijk vergeven jullie mij. Ik zit een beetje met een writersblock, niet wetend welke kant ik op wil met dit verhaal. Misschien hebben jullie suggesties? Hopelijk kunnen jullie mij misschien verder helpen. Als je het meteen wil weten wanneer ik een hoofdstuk plaats, kun je het verhaal volgen. Dan krijg je gelijk een notificatie. Reviews zijn meer dan welkom. Without further ado, veel leesplezier.**

 **Hoofdstuk 4**

"Hoe is het om met hem een kamer te delen, Lien?" Professor Anderling praat over van alles en nog wat, maar ik heb geen zin om op te letten vandaag. Mary probeert mijn gedachtes te lezen en staart mij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Kom op, je hebt overal een mening over. Vertel. Weetje, er gaan nogal wat verhalen in de ronde over Hoofdmonitoren." Ze ziet mijn gezichtsuitdrukking en weet dat ze verboden terrein betreed.

"Maar dat zijn geruchten. Vast niet waar. Zoiets zou jij nooit doen. Ik bedoel, je weet wel beter." Ze houdt haar mond. Ik zucht.

"Om eerlijk te zijn nogal saai. We praten nooit ofzo, niet dat ik dat per se wil natuurlijk, maar ik mis iemand om mee te praten voordat ik naar bed ga. Dat was jij altijd en nu zit ik opgescheept met Potter. Ik mis je." Mary moet glimlachen.

"Ik mis jou ook. Je mag altijd langskomen, hè. Ik slaap toch veel later dan jij." Ze een tijdje weg voordat ze nog iets zegt.

"Eén ding, Lily: als elk ander meisje op Zweinstein met je wil ruilen, moet hij toch wel een beetje leuker zijn dan dat je nu misschien denkt. Punt uit."

* * *

Sirius zit te knipogen naar meiden. Ze giechelen elke keer. Anderling kijkt steeds streng naar Sirius, wat hij negeert. Dan gaat ze door met haar les. Daarna zoekt hij weer een ander slachtoffer. Dit is al zo'n 20 minuten aan de gang. Remus is druk bezig met aantekeningen maken, zoals altijd. Peter pulkt aan zijn nagels. De rest van de klas staart naar de klok of bladeren uit verveling door hun boeken. Er wordt heel zacht gefluisterd uit de hoop dat Anderling het niet boven haar stem uit kan horen komen. Ik kijk naar Lily. Mary is druk aan het fluisteren, maar ze lijkt niet echt geïnteresseerd te zijn. Mary kijkt beduusd en begint nog sneller te fluisteren. Lily kijkt geïrriteerd. Haar lippen zijn een fijn lijntje geworden en ze fronst een beetje. Mary zegt iets waardoor ze moet glimlachen. Haar ogen twinkelen. Ineens kijkt Mary mij recht in de ogen. Ik voel mijn oren vuurrood worden. Betrapt. Snel kijk ik naar het bord waar een minuut geleden nog niets stond, maar nu niets meer op past.

* * *

"Hey, Lily. Ik zag dat je niet echt op zat te letten in de les, maar Anderling heeft wel wat belangrijke dingen gezegd. Wil je mijn aantekeningen overschrijven? Je helpt mij ook altijd als ik ziek ben geweest..." Remus overhandigd wat vellen perkament met een nerveuze glimlach. Hij is een verlegen jongen. Zelfs na al die jaren van vriendschap vindt hij het lastig om een gesprek te beginnen.

"Wat lief van je, Remus. En ik vind het niet erg om je te helpen, hoor. Ik doe het graag. Wanneer wil je het terug?" Hij schuifelt wat op zijn voeten.

"Ergens eind van de week, het maakt niet zo heel veel uit. Hopelijk heb je er wat aan."

"Vast wel, je bent een voortreffende leerling. Nogmaals bedankt." Hij zwaait met een glimlachje en sloft terug naar zijn vrienden verderop. Sirius heeft een nieuw meisje en Peter verslind een pasteitje. Potter kijkt me aan, schrikt en kijkt weg. Remus ploft neer. Potter snauwt wat naar zijn vriend en staart naar zijn bord. Remus kijkt eerst naar mij en dan terug naar Potter. Snel doe ik alsof ik iets aan Mary vraag. Hij zal wel denken, sinds wanneer staart Lily naar James.

* * *

"Waarom doet ze wel aardig naar iedereen behalve mij." Ik ben woest. Zelfs mijn beste vriend kan beter met haar opschieten en hij is na al die jaren nog steeds even verlegen. Remus kijkt me bezorgd aan.

"Ben je jaloers? James… Hoe vaak moet ik het je nog zeggen? Lily is gewoon een vriendin. Meer niet en dat zal het nooit worden. Begrepen? Niet mijn schuld dat ze jou niet mag." Ik kijk hem kwaad aan.

"Ja, sorry hoor, maar ik begin er nu ook wel een beetje moe van te worden. Ik kan niet elke keer je ego strelen wanneer zij er een deuk in heeft geslagen."

Ik zucht. "Sorry, je hebt gelijk. Het is gewoon zo frustrerend. Ik doe niets fout. Het is alsof ik op een mijnenveld loop. Bij alles wat ik doe probeer ik haar niet boos op me te maken. En dat is pittig lastig zoals je weet." Hoe lang kan ik hier nog mee doorgaan? Ik begin zelfs mijn vrienden de schuld te geven.

* * *

Het enige licht in de kamer komt van de haard. Ik lig op de bank en ik lees. Het haardvuur knispert. Hierdoor heeft mijn brein geen kans om te denken. Ik wil niet denken. Ik wil alleen zijn. Het boek is dik, maar ik ben al bijna op de helft sinds ik ben begonnen met lezen vanmiddag. Heb ik het avondeten gemist? Hoe laat is het in godsnaam? Ik ga rechtop zitten en wrijf in mijn ogen. Half acht. Kut, daar gaat mijn maaltijd. Mijn maag rommelt. Met een zucht sta ik op en ga richting de keukens. God dank voor de keukens, of ik had altijd honger geleden nadat ik voor de zoveelste keer het avondeten miste. De ene keer was ik hard aan het leren in de bibliotheek, de andere keer aan het lezen of wandelen. Ik vergeet het zo vaak. Ik denk ook niet dat mensen nog opkijken als ik er niet bij ben.

Ik kietel de peer en de deur zwaait open. De elven zijn druk bezig met opruimen en in de zithoek zit Potter. Potter? Wat doet die hier?

Hij kijkt mijn kant op, nieuwsgierig wie er binnen is gekomen. "Lily!"

"Potter, wat doe je hier? Ook het eten gemist?"

"Nee. Ik was eigenlijk eten voor jou aan het halen. Je was er niet en ik dacht: ze is vast ergens anders mee bezig. Aangezien we een kamer delen vond ik het wel zo aardig om iets mee te nemen. Zou wel lullig zijn, om jou zonder eten te laten zitten. Dus ja." Hij is duidelijk nerveus en verrast me hier aan te treffen. Aan het eind mompelt hij bijna.

"Oh, ja. Ik kwam hier eigenlijk om eten te halen, maar dat heb jij dus al gedaan. Dankje..." Ik word ongemakkelijk van zijn bezorgde blik.

"Meneer Potter, hier heeft u uw maaltijd. Alles naar wens?" De elf overhandigd het eten.

"Dankjewel voor je hulp. Dit is alles." De elf knikt en haast zich weg.

"Zullen we dan maar gaan?" Hij houdt de deur voor me open en gebaard voor te gaan.

"Ja, laten we dat maar doen." Ik stap de gang in. James overhandigd een pasteitje en ik begin dankbaar te eten.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry, ik ben echt verschrikkelijk. Maar wel een lang nieuw hoofdstuk! Ik denk dat ik wat kleine dingetjes ga veranderen in vorige hoofdstukken. En let ook vooral niet om mijn werkwoordspelling, echt om te huilen. Veel leesplezier!**

 **PS: Als je het hoofdstuk af hebt, ligt er nog een poll te wachten op jouw mening. Ik dacht: ik zeg het maar alvast.**

 _-Hoofdstuk 5-_

We zitten aan tafel. Het haardvuur vult de kamer met licht en zacht geluid. We zeggen niets. Ik kijk naar Lily terwijl ze eet. Ze had duidelijk honger. Op een of andere manier krijgt ze het altijd voor elkaar dat ze te druk bezig is om te eten. Ik heb geen zin meer in mijn ijs. Je kan het niet echt meer ijs noemen, eerder koude melkpap. Lily is nog altijd niet klaar. Ze legt plots haar bestek neer. "Waarom deed je zo tegen Remus vanmiddag?" Ze fronst.

"Ik was geïrriteerd en reageerde het op hem af. De rest was te druk bezig."

"Dat zag ik. Vriendin nummer hoeveel?"

"Drie..." Ik moet grijnzen. "Van deze week." Lily moet gniffelen en rolt haar ogen.

"Was je daarom geïrriteerd? Om Sirius?" Terug naar fronsen. Ze is nieuwsgierig.

"Nee, daar ben ik wel aan gewend eerlijk gezegd. Mijn vrienden zijn zoals ze zijn en dat is prima. Ik moest even wat persoonlijke stress afblazen." Ze knikt.

"Ik ken het." Diep in gedachten staart ze naar de bank.

"Lily…?" Ze schrikt op.

"Oh, sorry. Ik ben er niet echt bij vandaag."

"Je bedoelt de laatste paar weken. Je bent vaker afwezig dan aanwezig tegenwoordig. Gaat het wel goed? Ik bedoel het zijn natuurlijk niet mijn zaken, ik ben alleen een beetje bezorgd…" Dit verrast haar. Ze gaat wat rechter zitten.

"Gewoon wat dingen thuis, zoals altijd. Same old, same old." Ik knik en ze glimlacht. "Bedankt voor het vragen. Het is aardig van je." Ze vindt me aardig.

Ik eet. Hij staart. We zeggen niets. Hij heeft zijn eten niet eens aangeraakt volgens mij. Gewoon een excuus om langer te kunnen staren voordat hij naar bed gaat. Wat een sukkel. Hij probeert ten minste nog nonchalant te zijn. Sirius schreeuwt daarentegen hele liefdesverklaringen door het klaslokaal, tot grote ergernis van de leraren. Zijn vrienden vinden het wel vermakelijk. Waarschijnlijk hebben ze weddenschappen over wie het volgende slachtoffer zal zijn.

Het was niet de bedoeling om mijn hart bij hem uit te storten. Ik weet niet waarom ik het deed, het was plotseling. Hij deed er niet raar over gelukkig. Que sera, sera denk ik dan maar.

"Ga je je ijs nog eten?" Hij moet lachen. Ik grijns. Er is niet veel meer over van zijn ijs.

"Nee, ik heb niet zo'n honger meer. Mijn ogen waren groter dan mijn maag denk ik." Het bordje zet hij op de grond, en mijn kat begint dankbaar te likken. "Hij heeft er meer plezier van."

"Bonuspunten voor James van Kat."

"Waarom de naam Kat? Kon je niets anders verzinnen?" Hij moet lachen.

"Ik vond alle andere namen stom. En Kat is een kat, dus dat was makkelijk."

"Touche." James friemelt aan zijn trui. We zeggen niets voor een tijdje. Kat smakt blij verder.

James onderbreekt als eerste de stilte: "Weet je… Lily… Ik ben blij dat we tegenwoordig zo chill met elkaar om kunnen gaan. Ik ben echt een klootzak geweest, zal het soms nog steeds wel zijn, maar ik heb echt geprobeerd om mezelf te verbeteren. Misschien denk jij er anders over… Laat ook maar." Ik zeg niets.

"Toen ik hoorde dat we Hoofdmonitoren waren was ik even bang dat het niet zou werken," vervolgd hij, "Toch gaat het gewoon goed nu." Hij geeft me een waterig glimlachje. Ik knik. Opnieuw is er een stilte, alleen is het niet meer ongemakkelijk. We hebben niets meer tegen elkaar te zeggen.

"Was dat nou zo nodig?!" Ik ben woedend. "Ik kan best voor mijzelf opkomen. Daar heb ik jou echt niet voor nodig, Potter." Hoe durft hij?

"Ik laat Sneep echt niet zoiets zeggen, de klootzak. Waarom word je überhaupt boos op mij? Ik heb niets verkeerd gedaan. Die lul had zijn bek niet open moeten trekken!" Hij balt zijn vuisten. Wordt hij nou ook boos op mij? Wat gebeurt er?

"Praat niet zo over hem." His ik. Sneep mag dan wel een klootzak zijn, maar dat geeft Potter niet het recht om zo over hem te praten. Ooit was Sneep geen klootzak. En hij is mijn klootzak, niet die van Potter.

"Waarom niet? Dat bepaal ik zelf wel, dankje. Die gluiperd kent zijn plek niet."

"Oh, sorry. Ik wist niet dat uwe hoogheid gekwetst was. Ik hou mijn burgerlijke mond wel."

"Pardon?! Ik neem het verdomme voor je op. Waarom neem je nooit iets van mij aan? Waarom mag ik je niet helpen?" Hij loopt dreigend op mij af. Nu is hij echt boos, zo heb ik hem nog nooit gezien. Ik verroer geen vin, ik ben niet bang voor Potter. Boos houd ik mijn mond, ik heb hier geen zin meer in. Hij stikt er maar in.

"Ben je je tong verloren? Dat is ook de eerste keer, Evans." Kom op Lily, zeg iets.

"Wat wil je dat ik zeg dan? 'Wat ben je toch een hunk, James.' 'Dankjewel, James. Je bent zo moedig en sterk.' 'Ik had het nooit in mijn eentje voor elkaar gekregen, wat moest ik toch zonder mijn allerliefste James Potter?'" Hij kijkt geschrokken. Ha, die zit.

Hij sluit zijn ogen en loopt weg. Mijn hart gaat tekeer van adrenaline.

"Ik deed dat omdat ik om je geef" zegt hij na een tijdje, "Het is absurd dat ik je dat nog moet wijsmaken. Hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen, Lily?" Hulpeloos kijkt hij me aan. Het is klaar. Ik heb gewonnen. En toch voel ik me slecht. De jongen weet niet wat hij met zichzelf aan moet.

"Omdat ik je haat."

"Maar waarom?"

"Omdat ik je haat! Zo is het nou eenmaal. Het zit in mijn DNA ofzo. Accepteer het! Ik ben hier zo klaar mee, Potter. Altijd zit je me aan te staren. Laat me gewoon alleen. Ik hoef je niet."

"Sorry." De deur slaat keihard achter hem dicht. Ik blijf beduusd achter.

"Heb je het gehoord?"

"Oh, wat erg! Maar hoe dan?"

"Het gebeurde vannacht blijkbaar."

"Ik hoorde dat hij minstens twee weken in de ziekenboeg moet blijven."

"Iemand zei dat hij misschien over wordt geplaatst naar het ziekenhuis."

"Wie valt voor hem in komende wedstrijd, we kunnen echt niet verliezen."

"Is dat echt het enige waar je aan denkt?"

"Sorry hoor, maar ik wil echt niet verliezen van Huffelpuf, kom op."

Tijdens het ontbijt zit iedereen in de grote zaal te smoezen. Ik zoek Mary, maar elke keer als ik rondkijk, kijken mensen mij raar aan of gaan nog zachter fluisteren. Wat is er in hemelsnaam aan de hand?

"Lily! Hier!" Mary zwaait. Opgelucht neem ik naast haar plaats. "Hoe is het met je?" Ze kijkt me bezorgd aan.

"Wat heeft iedereen vandaag. Het enige wat ik hoor is gesmoes en nu doe jij ook al zo raar."

"Oh, je weet het nog niet…"

"Ik weet wat nog niet?!" Ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan. "Stop met gek doen en zeg wat er aan de hand is." Nu ben heb ik er wel genoeg van.

"Uh… Nou… Vanochtend hebben ze iemand op de derde verdieping gevonden."  
"Verboden terrein… Nou, zeg op, wie is het? Malfidus ofzo?" Een waterig glimlachje van Mary.

"Lien, het is James."

"Dat kan niet. Ik zag hem gisteravond nog! Met mijn eigen ogen. Ik ben nog wel zijn kamergenoot." Het dringt tot me door. Hij was boos weggelopen en niet meer teruggekomen. Ik herinner om adem te halen. "Oh… En nu? Wat is er met hem?"

"Dat weet niemand precies. Hij is nu in de ziekenboeg, maar het is nog niet zeker of hij daar kan blijven… Gaat het? Lily…? Waar ga je naartoe? Je moet eten! Lily?!" Mary's stem ebt langzaam weg in de gang. Op automatische piloot loop ik door de school. Wat heb ik gedaan? Waarom moest ik zo naar hem uithalen? Hij bedoelde het goed en nu is hem door mijn schuld iets overkomen. Schilderijen en leerlingen flitsen voorbij. Ik blijf stug doorlopen.

"Juffrouw Evans, waar denk jij naar toe te gaan?" Anderling houdt me voor de ziekenboeg tegen.

"Ik moet Potter zien, professor. Mag ik er alstublieft langs? Ik moet weten hoe het met hem is."

"Hij wordt goed verzorgd en we letten zeer nauw op zijn conditie. Geen nood om naar binnen te stormen, Evans."

"Dat begrijp ik, professor, maar het is mijn schuld. Ik moet zien hoe het met hem is. Alstublieft!"

"Jouw schuld? Hoe ben jij hierin betrokken, Evans? Wat heb je gedaan?"

"Niets ergs, professor! Nou, ja… Ik heb nogal ruzie met hem gehad gisteravond en daarna is hij boos weggestormd. Alstublieft, laat me erdoor! Ik moet hem zien, professor… Alstublieft…" Ik begin te huilen. Het is allemaal mijn domme schuld. Waarom moest ik nou zo koppig zijn? Ondertussen is de grote zaal leeggestroomd om te zien wat er gaande is in de gang. Iedereen staart mij aan, maar het kan mij geen moer schelen.

"Kalm aan, Lily. Kom mee. Dan kan je even tot rust komen." Ze duwt me de ziekenboeg in. "De rest kan verder met hun ontbijt! Hup, terug naar de grote zaal, iedereen."

Langzaam kijk ik de boeg rond. De zaal is leeg, behalve het laatste bed. Het is afgeschermd en neemt meer plaats in dan normaal. Het is akelig stil. De klok tikt extra hard als contrast in de stilte.

"Kom, juffrouw Evans. Drink wat thee. Geen nood voor deze onrust." Ze gebaard dat ik op een bed kan zitten en reikt me een kop aan. Dankbaar neem ik deze aan. Ik voel me ongelofelijk ongemakkelijk. Ik kan echt nooit eens normaal doen.

"Sorry, professor. Ik liet mijzelf even gaan. Mensen zullen gaan praten, dat weet ik nu al. Wat ben ik toch een oen…"

Anderling wil iets zeggen, maar wordt onderbroken door de opslaande deur. "WAAR IS JAMES?!" Sirius rent naar binnen. "Professor, wat is er gebeurt?! Welke klootviool heeft dit gedaan? Ik ruk zijn hoofd eraf!"

"Jongeman, taalgebruik! En wees in godsnaam stil. De ziekenboeg is geen plek om te tieren en te vloeken." Anderling kijkt hem streng aan. "Meneer Potter kan alle rust gebruiken."

Snel veeg ik mijn tranen weg. Shit, hem kan ik er nu niet bij hebben.

"Lily… Sorry, ik zag je niet. Professor, wat is er gebeurd? Iedereen heeft het erover en ik wist van niets! Hoe kon dit gebeuren? En waarom de derde verdieping? Niets voor James…"

"Meneer Zwart, juffrouw Evans, luister goed. Dit is een eenmalige actie en een hoge uitzondering. Jullie horen hier in eerste plaats niet eens te zijn. Als jullie uiterst stil en voorzichtig zijn, mogen jullie even bij meneer Potter kijken. Maar…! Geen woord tegen medeleerlingen, niemand, niets. Jullie lijken meer te weten en zijn dierbaar voor meneer Potter, alleen daarom geef ik jullie permissie."

"Dankuwel, professor." Sirius maakt zich uit de voeten. Aarzelend, bang voor wat er komen gaat, loop ik achter hem aan.

"Tering…" Ik kan Sirius nauwelijks verstaan. Hij schopt de lucht. "Godverdomme."

Ik sla mijn hand voor mijn mond. Daar ligt James. Of beter gezegd, wat er wat van hem over is. Zijn hoofd is in zo'n mate verminkt dat ik er misselijk van wordt. Geschokt begin ik weer te huilen. Het is mijn schuld. Dit is mijn schuld.

"Mijn god…" snik ik. "Het spijt me zo."

Sirius begint te ijberen. "De tyfuslijers... Lily, dit is niet jouw schuld. Ik zweer het, ik zorg dat Azkaban ze morgen al te pakken heeft." Hij kijkt met grote ogen naar zijn vriend.

"Maar wie, Sirius? Wie heeft dit gedaan en waarom? Ik snap het niet… Gisteravond was het nog gewoon normaal…" Mijn hoofd tolt. Ik voel me niet zo goed. Op het laatste moment probeer ik het bijzettafeltje te grijpen, maar ik ben al te laat. Mijn benen zakken in elkaar en mijn hoofd knalt met een doffe bons tegen de muur.

 **AN: Vergeet niet op de poll te stemmen! Alvast bedankt.**


End file.
